Sonrisa
by CrimsonYani
Summary: Miyagi le hace una pregunta a Shinobu y le da una pequeña sorpresa. Fic de mi pareja favorita.


- ¿Eh?

- ¿Por qué no me sonríes?

- ¿De qué hablas? Yo sonrío.

- Pero no a mí. A veces pienso que eres un robot.

- Bueno…no me das una razón para sonreír. ¿Por qué debería hacerlo sin razón? Eso es de idiotas.

Miyagi sólo se resignó a dar un largo suspiro, definitivamente no iba a lograr nada con esta conversación. Es solo que verlo sonreír tan amigablemente a sus amigos, cuando fue a recogerlo a la universidad, le hizo preguntarse ¿Por qué no hacía lo mismo estando con él? Tan sólo por una vez quisiera verlo sonreír tan…adorablemente…aunque lo más seguro es que si ese día llegara, una noche no sería suficiente.

Después de cenar Miyagi fue a sentarse al sofá y empezó a desatarse la corbata pero fue interrumpido por Shinobu.

- Déjame ayudarte – le dijo removiendo su corbata y sentándose sobre sus piernas.

- Se está convirtiendo en un hábito.

- Me gusta hacerlo.

- Shinobu-chin

- ¿Qué? – las mejilla de Shinobu adquirieron un pequeño tono rosa al sentir una mano de su amante en su cadera y la otra empezando a acariciar un muslo.

- Kawai

- C-cállate

- Sabes que es una de las razones por la cual estamos aquí, juntos – le dijo levantando su mentón con una mano y acercando sus rostros, mientras la otra se aventuraba por debajo de su camisa acariciando su espalda.

- ¿El qué? – preguntó, sonrojándose aún más. Cada caricia de Miyagi tenía el mismo efecto, no importaba cuanto tiempo pasara, era como si nunca se acostumbraría.

- Lo adorable que eres – sus labios casi rozaban los del menor, pero era como si esperara su permiso - ¿Quieres que te bese? – o más bien su deseo. Shinobu sólo respondió asintiendo levemente. El beso fue inocente, nada profundo, y corto.

- Miyagi

- ¿mmm?

- Te amo

- Dilo con una sonrisa – esto provocó que Shinobu le frunciera el ceño.

- ¿Sigues con eso?

- Está bien, está bien. Supongo que es mucho pedir.

- No es que sea mucho, es que no hay una buena razón.

- ¿Cuál sería una buena razón?

- No sé, tal vez…

- ¿Tal vez?

- Tal vez una sorpresa agradable.

- ¿Cómo cual?

- ¡ah!…no lo sé.

- ¿Como tomar unas vacaciones solos tu y yo, en una ciudad donde nadie nos conozca?

- No seas idiota, viejo, como si eso fuera posible – le dijo un poco molesto aunque un poco sonrojado, ¿acaso el viejo podía leer sus pensamientos y ahora se burlaba de él?

- Oi cuida tu lenguaje, entonces supongo que tendré que regalar estos dos boletos a Hokkaido – Miyagi le mostró dos boletos que sacó del bolsillo de su pantalón, viendo divertido como los ojos de Shinobu se agrandaban ante la sorpresa.

- ¿Qué…qué es eso?

- Boletos a Hokkaido.

- ¿D-de verdad?

- Hai

- ¿Qué le diré a mi familia?, ¿y la universidad? ¿y tu trabajo?

- El viaje es sólo por un fin de semana, le mencioné a tu padre sobre un informe que tienes que hacer sobre esa ciudad, me dijo que no se siente seguro con la idea de que vayas tú solo, así que me ofrecí a llevarte, claro le dije que ya tenía planes para pasar un tiempo por ahí, que incluso tenía un boleto reservado pero que podía cambiarlo para ir los dos.

- ¿Y?

- Le pareció una magnífica idea.

Shinobu no sabía que decir, se sentía muy feliz, muy feliz porque Miyagi prestaba atención a cada detalle que le mencionaba, como lo del trabajo de Hokkaido, lo había mencionado sólo una vez; sin embargo Miyagi ya estaba armando planes basados en eso, no había lugar a dudas, amaba a este hombre, lo amaba demasiado.

- Miyagi…gracias

Sin decir más se inclino para besarlo, un beso completamente correspondido y más apasionado que el anterior, pero luego se separaron un poco por la falta de aire.

- Te amo - Fue ahí cuando Miyagi la vio. Vio esa sonrisa tan adorable formarse en los labios de su amante, ese rostro tan adorable le dedicaba una sonrisa y no pudo resistirse a implantarle un beso desesperado.

- También te amo, Shinobu-chin, y lo siento porque no voy a poder resistirme esta noche. No espero respuesta del menor y se lo llevo directamente a su habitación, tampoco hubo reclamo alguno de Shinobu, ya que en esos momentos era lo que más deseaba.

Esa noche Shinobu le dedicó tantas sonrisas mientras hacían el amor, que para Miyagi no fue suficiente con sólo esa noche. Además sabía que oportunidades como ésta hay que aprovecharlas hasta el último.

* * *

Bueno ¿qué les pareció Junjou fans? hice mi mejor esfuerzo en escribir lo que tenía en mi imaginación ^^ es que de cerdad a veces Shinobu me parece un robot por lo serio que es, pero sólo a veces, por que la mayor parte del tiempo es un amor.

*Si tengo errores gramaticales: gomen

Amo mucho Junjou Terrorist, Miyagi y Shinobu son un amor nee??


End file.
